


One-shots

by MelsShenanigans



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelsShenanigans/pseuds/MelsShenanigans
Summary: Mostly Pond-focused one-shots! Fluffy because we all deserve something sweet every now and then
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song/Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy but written with spite <3 this first one inspired by collective rage against a certain "canon" writer

"I didn't even know he could grow older," Amy whispers to her husband, who is sitting next to her on the bench of Leadworth's church.

Not that this was a traditional wedding, less so religious. But there weren't many people invited, most Amy and Rory's family and a few they recognized and too many that looked out of place on 21st century Earth. She wasn't sure anyone had told Strax how to dress for a wedding.

"Has it really been that long since we last saw him?" she mutters, a frown on her face.

"I don't think growing old makes you grow eyebrows," Rory murmurs back. "Probably regenerated."

Now he pointed it out, she notices that besides the very bushy eyebrows, the grey hair slicked back is curling despite the gel. There are many more differences to the face they know so well. But the way his frown softens when he turns to look at them feels very much the same. Even though that sadness in his eyes didn't use to be so prevalent.

"I know she likes a dramatic entrance, but this is a bit longer than fashionably late," Amy grumbles and Rory nods, looking at his watch.

"It's been half an hour already."

He's not the only one growing impatient, murmurs filling the echoing room. Even the Doctor is tapping his foot, though he doesn't move from the stand.

The door opens and closes again with a slam. All heads turn almost at once. Holding the door closed is River, in a dazzling silver gown and an updo that is keeping her curls in place despite clear strain. She flashes everyone her charming smile as the door slams again, kept closed only by River's shoulder. She stares at the stand, eyes locking with the Doctor's.

"A little help here?"

"It doesn't do wood! You know that!"

"It still doesn't do wood?" she yells back.

"I've got it." Another man has a wooden statue in his hands that he slams between the door enough to keep it in place.

"Oh, thank you, darling," River breathes before pulling in the man next to her for a kiss. And not a chaste kiss either. At least he's quite handsome - Amy will admit he had caught her eye.  
Rory's hand goes to his waist, remembering only at the last moment he has no sword with him, and walks down the aisle to where River and the stranger have finally turned to look at the rest, not a hint of shame in their eyes.

"River?" Rory questions, his arms crossed over his chest as he glares at the handsome man in that way only dads can to someone who fancies their daughter.

The man looks at him with a charming smile and reaches his hand. "Jack Harkness." He even adds a wink at the end.

"Stop flirting with my father!" River elbows him and Jack laughs.

"So the cute ginger is also out of the picture?"

"So long as you're with me, yes."

"Shame, they make a bloody handsome couple." He's looking at Rory in a way Rory doesn't think anyone has ever done before - except maybe Amy.

Rory clears his throat with a scowl. "Did you forget you're getting married?"

"Oh, we're just renewing our vows," River waves at the Doctor who doesn't seem fazed by any of this. "Besides, I'm here now!"

"And him?" Rory shoots another deathly glare at Jack. He really wishes he had his sword right now.

"Oh, I'm the best man," he winks again. (He does so almost as often as River, he can see how they get along.) He blows a kiss at River before making his way down the aisle - far too comfortable with the way everyone is looking at him. He steps onto the altar, grabs the Doctor's face before planting a kiss, just as passionate as River's and then patting his lapel. "Lucky bastard."

Rory rolls his eyes, shakes his head and sighs, offering his arm to River. She pats down her dress - ruffled up from the running and snogging, of course it is - and takes his arm with a grin.


End file.
